Jacob Tsukishino
Jacob Tsukishino is a young boy that originally attended Juuban Municipal Academy but due to circumstances with his involvement concerning the evil being known as Tutock, he has been transformed into a female and attends T-A Private Girls Academy to keep up with the disguise. At least until he figures out how to change back to normal. He is also the male counterpart of Jasmine Tsukino. Personality Jacob, from the time he could talk, had always had a gift to be able to sing, but had always been embarrassed to sing in front of those other than his own family and small group of friends. He has no plans on becoming a professional singer, preferring to just keep it quiet so that way, people don't make a big deal out of it. This talent of his, he'd gained from his mother along with his and Usegi's older sister Adachiko also knowing how to sing and has a tendency to try and compete with Jacob to see who sings better, which Jacob does not get involved in such things with his siblings as he finds it completely stupid. He also learned martial arts from his mother, being taught how to defend himself and protect others should he be challenged to a fight. In his own right, Jacob was considered stronger and much more level headed than Usegi and he's able to take down his sister Adachiko, his brother Usegi and cousin Ryo Kishino but not his older brother Daisuke. He doesn't make it a point to brag about it afterwards, feeling there's no point to it. He's beaten Ryo so many times to a point it's gotten old. Every day his cousin who attends another school challenges him. Aside from all of that, he also loves cooking. Just about anybody would prefer to eat his cooking over Usegi’s, much to the latter's jealousy. Despite being young, he is very responsible, mature (to an extent if someone annoys his), and has never had issues academically, studying and turning his work in on time when it's due. Jacob's intelligent but doesn't like people to know this about him. Jacob hasn't always been on the best of terms with his family and only felt close to his older brother Daisuke and his mother Danielle more so than he does towards Usegi, Adachiko and his father Kane. He has an apparent strong dislike for his father because he cheated on his mother while married to him. Though it wasn't anything she did or he and his siblings did, his father just doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. Something he finds disgusting and to add insult to injury, he divorced his mother and married his mistress due to getting her pregnant. Jacob doesn't associate with the mistress or her family. For that, he tends to avoid his family a lot of the time or just anyone really. It's clear that Jacob doesn't have much of a tolerance for stupidity and the bullshit that belongs to others. He's very distrusting of others and becomes rather annoyed easily with people causing him problems on a regular basis. It is surprising for this long that he has been able to tolerate a stray demon by the name of Raven for as long as he had. Though it's not so much Raven's presence that bothers him as it is the fact that he can become very open about his affections for him, making Jacob quite uncomfortable as he isn't sure how to respond to them. When it comes to love or just the subject of dating in general, he is very awkward and tries to avoid talking about it at all costs. It is why he was unable to respond to Miya's feelings but often found her to be obsessive and crazy with not even the slightest bit of interest in her whatsoever. That and the fact that she is the cause behind him becoming a demon and he's been unable to deal with the changes going on with his body. With the many things going on, he isn't sure how to deal with them overall, especially now that he has been changed into a female by Tutock and is sure that regular magic won't do anything to change him back. He also feels more alone with this new change because his family also doesn't remember his existence and struggles desperately to try and figure out how to get them to remember, to get his life back. Appearance Jacob is 5’4’’ with straight black neck length hair and dark blue eyes. He has a pale skin complexion that causes some to either believe he’s sick or just needs some sun. He actually weighs lighter than Usegi at 90lbs and isn’t someone that particularly focuses on his weight because he eats healthy foods over junk food anyway. He is not muscular but despite his small size, he is quite strong and able to handle his own in a fight. His face is rounded, his chin is pointed and his eyes are normally narrowed all the time as he rarely smiles all that much so his expressions are usually confused with blank stares. As for his clothing, he’s more bound to wear something more Gothic related, preferring darker colored clothing. He mostly wears jeans, shorts, sneakers and maybe his Gothic black steel toed boots sometimes, pants and Capri jeans. As a now former student of Juuban, he no longer wears the required male uniform which was a long sleeved black uniform jacket, black uniform pants, white socks with a long sleeved white oxford shirt and black suede shoes. As a female, Jacob has become much shorter than his usual height. His appearance is still rather pale but he is a very attractive young high school girl. He stands at the height of 5'1 with now shoulder length black hair with a fringe around his eyes and bangs on either side of his face. He's required to wear the T-A Girls uniform under his new identity as Julia Tsuchijou which is a light gray uniform top with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar with dark red stripes and a small dark red bow, the skirt is dark gray, going halfway down to her knees, black dress socks and black suede shoes and his bust size is a rather obvious C cup as Raven himself had pointed out, much to Jacob's dislike. History Jacob Tsukishino is the shortest twin out of him and his brother, Usegi Tsukishino. Jacob, despite being a fraternal twin to his brother, they are very much different from one another, in personalities as well as appearance. He is not selfish, nor is he a crybaby, lazy, nor klutzy. In fact, he always received high marks academically, which often made his brother jealous of him at times to where he'd call him a 'nerd'. He is a very good cook and their other siblings would rather eat anything he or their mother makes and not Usegi's. This also gives his older sister Adachiko an excuse to tease Jacob a little bit by saying how 'girly' and 'feminine' he looks and have similar hobbies and traits of a female. It was things like this that, that made him view his family as a pain in the ass but in his own way, he does care about them and wouldn't let anyone harm them at all. This tie into the fact that Jacob has trust issues when it comes to people unlike Usegi who trusts everyone, believing that no matter who they are or where they came from, everyone has some good inside of them. Whereas Jacob always knew that people, no matter who they are and what they say, they always have an agenda. This is the main reason why he doesn't have that many friends. Not because he is unable to make them but he doesn't want to put up with his time being wasted by someone who's out to emotionally and mentally hurt him for no reason whatsoever. Surprisingly he managed to make couple of friends, two African American young boys that he'd met when in junior high named Cameron Adams and Brandon Collier. Over the course of going through many ups and downs, Jacob is more mature than Usegi but is unable to get rid of the bad habit of thinking low of himself from time to time when he's put in a situation where it cannot be fixed. He's lived at home with his family in the Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo since he was born. His mother, Danielle Tsukishino, he had a good relationship with, unlike the illegitimate child she had, Lucas Kaiser. She was quite the disciplinarian when it came to her children's studies and was always disappointed in Usegi’s poor school performance but proud that her other children were doing amazingly well in school. His father, Kane Tsukishino, was a magazine editor but now currently works for a lingerie company due to his new wife, Elizabeth and adores his children but in reality he is a terrible father. Jacob lost all respect for him because of the man's bed hopping ways. He had five children with Dani but left the woman while pregnant with their last child, which was Shino. Ever since he found out that, that was the reason why he left, he hated him for it, never forgiving him no matter how much he tried to make up with him. Daisuke is the eldest of the five children who pretty much had to step up and help their mother when their father wasn’t around. He's protective of his younger siblings and shared a close brotherly bond with Jacob. As for Jacob's hobbies, he's enjoyed a little singing on the side, especially doing the group thing with his buddies Cameron and Brandon. He also enjoyed reading manga as well but unlike his brother, if he couldn't afford to buy it, he didn't waste his allowance on it. Instead he'll go to the library and check out not only manga but also other books to read to stimulate his mind and to cure his boredom when he had nothing to do. He has made no plans in making singing into a profession and only feels comfortable singing around his family and his friends. Martial arts skills were also something Jacob was taught in order to defend himself if necessary. Dani taught him from what she'd been taught in her younger days. Jacob mostly used these skills to pound on idiots that bothered him and anyone else stupid enough to challenge him to a fight. The only person that was stupid was his cousin Ryo, which the two NEVER got along after all these years. They always fought and bickered all the time. Jacob would've preferred to hang out with Yoshika, Ryo's twin sister who was much more tolerable to be around than his brother. Personal life wise, Jacob has dated before, a girl named Yukari Manda who used to live in the same neighborhood as his family but later moved to Domino, Japan, their relationship being a long distance one. He adored being with her and being able to communicate with her even if it was just through emails, phone calls and letters. They would still be together had Yukari's parents had not interfered into their relationship, causing Yukari to break things off and they stay friends but they couldn't be together with one another anymore. He didn't take it personally and he looked at it in a way that his relationship was at least better than Usegi's. He did love Yukari and while they aren't together anymore, he wishes her the best in her future. As for himself, he hadn't planned on dating anybody else. At least not right now and he's no skirt or flap chaser like Usegi tends to be considering he's a hopeless and clueless romantic. In the meantime, he's going to continue focusing on his studies like he have been, now a third year student that can't wait to be a senior, graduate and attend college. Plot However, his life has going through so many twists and turns throughout the year that he hasn't been able to keep up with when it all happened. It started with his meeting of a demon named Raven to being harassed as usual by his "stalker" as he calls her, Miya Tsumita. This girl was a classmate of his at Juuban and he'd been unaware of the fact that she was a demon until she unintentionally revealed her powers to him. While Miya herself is harmless, the demon inhabiting her body by the name of Sia isn't and wants very much to try and claim Jacob's body for her own or find ways to push him and Miya together to produce a child so she would be able to take over the body. However, due to Raven's interference, she has been unable to do this. Jacob is unaware of a lot of Sia's plans which isn't surprising since Raven makes it a point to keep Sia from trying anything. Yes, Jacob who was once human is now a half demon. This happened due to him trying to stop Miya from making herself a full demon in the middle of a ritual she was performing. Unfortunately, without realizing it Jacob's arm had begun turning sore from it and Miya believed the only way to save him was to make him just like her. This being all part of Sia's plans to gain a new body. That much, Jacob does know about Sia, is her desire to have her own body and not have to share it with Miya. As if that wasn't bad enough, Raven ended up becoming the master to a young French heiress by the name of Jessica Case, a girl known for being as mean as a snake, manipulative and enjoys getting her way. With everyone knowing the type of person that she is, Jacob greatly dislikes her for how she treats people and he also doesn't like how she treats him whenever Raven does talk about it. The contract between the two of them had been extended beyond the time of her reaching her goal which was to obtain revenge and find out her family's killer. This was done through Tutock who is after Jacob. Raven has made sure that Tutock doesn't take him but Jacob doesn't like to be made out to be weak. Yet at the same time, he also doesn't care much for the idea of being a demon either. As such, he is prone to having frequent fevers, feeling warm or downright irritable that his emotions could make things explode around him. It's frustrating to deal with on top of a demon who keeps reminding him of how much of a brat he is. He is torn between accepting what he's become and not accepting it because he desires to be human again, wanting things to be as they were before he became what he is now. Unfortunately, now he has to contend with being trapped in a female form of himself as his new identity thanks to Tutock and his family and anyone else that knew him except for a select few, no longer remembering his existence. This has forced him to have to quit Juuban and continue his education at a new school which is T-A Private Girls Academy. He's also having to take up residents at the Hinata Boys Dorm until things have been set back right again. Things have gotten more than just a little out of hand and Jacob finds it all to be so damn annoying. Relationships Jessica Case Jacob used to avoid Jessica at all costs when she used to attend Juuban before she graduated. Mostly because he didn't want to be bothered being targeted by her for whatever reason she'd probably come up with. Their interaction was minimal but she was aware of the fact that he had one and was known to be an aggressive fighter that often beat his cousin whenever he came to challenge him to a fight. As a female attending T-A, they interact frequently but he still doesn't speak to her. The only time he ever did is when she became the new student council president and took pleasure in insulting her for his own amusement. Seeing as how she didn't know who he was as a girl, he figured he could get away with it. He is fully aware that Jessica is also the demon Raven's new master and she also serves the evil being known as Tutock. For that reason, he heavily avoids her so she doesn't become suspicious but it can be hinted that he hates the idea that she is contracted with Raven. Miya Tsumita Miya was a half human, half demon girl that attended school with Jacob that was originally his "stalker" because she had this obsessive crush on him and he was just not interested in her. No matter how many attempts she made to get his attention, he avoided her like the plague. He'd made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in her romantically but she didn't seem to get the message. However, she took this to mean turn herself full demon and he stopped her from doing something stupid. However, he paid the price in doing so by interrupting the ritual and causing himself to become half demon as well. This just pretty much gave Jacob more of a reason to hate her and finds her presence suffocating. Not to mention the demon she shares a body with, Sia is also annoying as well. Usegi Tsukishino Usegi is Jacob's fraternal twin brother. The two of them never really got along and that was because they were so different from one another. Usegi was more laid back and carefree while Jacob was more of the responsible one between the two of them. Although he would keep some of Usegi's secrets whenever he had any, figuring them to not be his business and therefore sought no reason to blab them to others but different they were. He still loved him because he was his brother but he did wanted him to grow up for he couldn't be a kid forever. Unfortunately because of his involvement with Tutock, Usegi and his entire family currently has no memories of Jacob's existence. This effect is temporary and can be broken which Jacob is trying to figure out how. Raven (Raven Nightwing) Raven is a demon tengu that stumbled upon Jacob during a walk around the city. He sensed that there was something about this boy and he couldn't figure out what it was. What Raven probably sensed was Jacob's dormant Knight powers that have yet been awakened but he founds the boy to be interesting and stuck close by him anyway. He became attracted to him and could also easily read the boy too, much to his dislike. From there, he'd started to admit having feelings for Jacob which made the boy entirely confused on how to respond to it. They become more involved with one another when Miya Tsumita came into the picture, then Tutock, and finally Jessica Case. All three people that came into their lives but only one of them Raven doesn't treat like crap. His original form as a demon was shrunk down to size to weaken him around the same time Jacob had been turned female. As part of his disguise, he attends school as a student to avoid any sort of suspicion. He's protective of Jacob and tries to keep him out of Jessia's way considering that she is his new master who is forcibly bound to her through a contract she has yet to fulfill. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Endurance Though Jacob is only half demon, he can sustain multiple damage done to his body from various attacks. Attacks that would very much indeed kill him if he were completely human. Due to his interference in Miya trying to become a full fledged demon, part of the ritual managed to inject the blood of a since long blood demon inside of his body. Therefore, he is much stronger than he originally was but compared to the average half demon, he is much weaker because he refuses to give in to what he is. That being said, can become attacked multiple times but it is through his emotions that his endurance level rises, which also keeps him from getting killed. Unfortunately, his endurance isn't high enough to keep him from regrowing lost limbs and if he's also not careful he could end up losing his life due to being careless and not being more aware of his surroundings. His lack of refusing to train prevents him from becoming stronger. Enhanced Speed & Agility Due to the demon blood within him, Jacob is considerably much faster than the average person. Without thinking about it, he could outrun just about anyone, except maybe one that is like him or much stronger. Or even a human with enough built up endurance and speed to match equally with him. He can avoid oncoming attacks thrown at him so long as he is aware but because of his lack of training with his new abilities, he is unable to avoid all attacks due to lack of self-awareness, being an innate sense for most demons. Jacob lacks this sense but with training, it can be built up over time along with increased speed along with other abilities. Enhanced Sense of Smell Jacob doesn't think too much about it but occasionally his heightened sense of smell will kick in allowing him to be able to distinguish those who are and aren't human. Each person has their own particular sense and being a demon he would be able to differentiate what type of being they are. Picking up the scent of other demons isn't difficult for Jacob but being new to being a demon, he has trouble telling if someone isn't human or not. An example would be if he were to encounter a vampire and if he had not been around one before, the scent would be not only different to him but it is a chance it would overpower him because he isn't used to it. The scent of vampires and other non human beings are different for each demon. Jacob constantly rejects his human side so this puts him at a disadvantage compared to other half demons. It wouldn't be hard to fool him, until at least he'd accept that he needs to train. Enhanced Strength Jacob's strength is much more enhanced then that of the average human. Knowing this, he is afraid to use this strength out of fear of harming someone that he cares about. This same fear also causes him to not use the rest of the unknown abilities he may possess. But it is clear that he is stronger than he originally was before he became a demon. However, he isn't of course stronger than a pure demon or another half demon that's been training for longer than he has. He can be overpowered, though Jacob would put up as much of a fight as he possibly could to keep that from happening. Bokken A wooden sword that Jacob is always seen carrying around with him most of the time and often practices his swordsmanship skills using it on a daily basis. He's become quite good but his skills are at a beginner-intermediate level. Martial Arts Jacob has also learned how to fight using martial arts style fighting with efficient punches and kicks to his opponents. Despite his size, he is able to defend himself from idiots that dare to take him on and is also practicing the style of Aikido which can make anyone who learns this form of fighting to be quite deadly. He's also known to combine his fighting style while using his bokken. Trivia *Jacob Tsukishino is the male counterpart of Jasmine Tsukino. *Although Jacob never thought about dating, let alone relationships much, it is clear when he is put in a situation to where he is confused about someone that's confessed to him, he can become sexually confused or some part of him might fear being judged if he were to date someone that was the same sex as himself. *Raven is currently the only "male" that's confessed to being in love with Jacob, much to his dismay. *He has been transformed into a female and currently attends T-A Private Girls Academy under the alias of Julia Tsuchijou. It is clear that while he has been genderbent to be female, he will not look like his original female counterpart. *There are hints that some part of Jacob may have feelings for the demon Raven but is too afraid and ashamed to admit them. *Jacob obviously hates Miya for turning him into a half demon. *Jacob might be more depressing and gloomy than his female counterpart. Also See *Raven *Miya Tsumita *Usegi Tsukishino *Juuban Academy Clubs *List of Juuban Academy Students